I Think You're Beautiful
by awkward-iero-gurl
Summary: Nan/Luke one-shot from american horror story: coven. Nan doesn't understand how someone like Luke can like her, and not even her clairvoyant powers seem to be helping her for once. (i don't think this isn't my best work but there are hardly any fanfics for this pairing and they're adorable!)


**There are barely any nan/luke fanfics and i ship them so much so i thought i'd try and write one! it's really bad but i thought i'd post it anyway because they're a perfect couple :3 and i also thought it would be a really unique challenge writing from nan's pov because she's clairvoyant :D**

_**the writing in italics is nan reading luke's thoughts**_

* * *

I knew that Fiona had allowed me to go and check on Luke, I could hear her. After thanking the supreme, I was now scrambling back into the dominant, ivory building excitedly. I come to a halt suddenly at the foot of the giant staircase in the centre of the hall and try to collect my buried thoughts. It's loud in here, really loud. I try to listen to my own thoughts rather than the sea of words spiralling around my head from the other girls lurking about the house.

The first thing, and the only thing really I can think of is Luke. My first instinct's that I hope he's okay. He had lost quite a big amount of blood during the attack but Cordelia had attended to him and had said he'd be back to his healthy self in a few days. However, we have to keep him here until he recovers fully, otherwise it would all just fuse more trouble with his mum. I flinch in disgust at the thought of Luke's mother, I don't like her at all. And she doesn't like me either. I'd heard her thoughts the day I went to visit Luke with Madison, she was a confused lady. I hate the thought of her being in control of Luke's life, his actions, his feelings.

He was like a bird isolated inside of a harsh metal cage, she was suffocating all of his potential in the world, he was like her prisoner. I wish I could set Luke free so he could fly away and penetrate himself with his wildest dreams, I knew Luke could fly if he tried, and that's what I wanted the most right then. However, it was an awful lot to ask, but maybe also Luke would take me with him and we could fly away from everything together.

I have always trusted my powers' judgment, up until recently. Everyone's thoughts had made sense until now. Was I actually questioning what I could hear? What I could feel? Because it always feels so real, but I just couldn't believe what I had heard that day. Luke likes me. I had listened to him admit it to himself loud and clear. I had felt the warmth inside of him whenever he thought about me, I had almost seen myself through his minds eye. And for the first time I can't trust what I've heard. Because Luke sees me so differently to everybody else, it must be a mistake, a joke, it's not right. Luke's perfect, gorgeous. My heart melts just thinking about him, picturing his piercing blue eyes, his radiant smile, his perfect waves of brown locks. I sigh out loud and realise I've been wasting valuable time I could be spending with Luke. I scatter up the stairs clumsily, but I don't care I just need to see him. I stop to listen. I focus hard, blocking out anything but Luke.

Finally I hear him and head in that direction. His feelings are clouded and unsettled, mixed up thoughts of last nights events. The attack, me sacrificing myself for him, and that warm feelings he feels whenever he pictures me.

I shudder violently outside the door. "It's not real," I scold myself.

_Nan._ He's awake now. He heard me. Shit.

I push the large white door open and my eyes meet the beautiful boy sat up in bed.

His hair is messy, he has bags under his eyes, he's pale and tierd. but he still looks perfect. Wounded, but perfect.

"Luke!" I squeal childishly and scramble over to his bedside. Ugh, really Nan? Be mature.

He chuckles adorably at my reaction to finally seeing him. _I missed you. _Each of his thoughts are soaked with that glowing warm feeling.

"I missed you too," I sigh dreamily.

He smirks at me. "Nan, are you going to let me speak for myself or just read my mind?" His voice is deep and raspy, it makes me quiver.

"Oops.." I try to show I'm apologetic but I can't seem to wipe the grin that stains my face violently when I'm with him.

He sits up a little more and his hand creeps into mine, fingers tangling together.

I still have a huge smile plastered over my face, taking in the moment as much as I can. There were no boundaries or anxieties this time, not his mum, not Madison, not Zoe, just me and Luke. And he is happy. His thoughts are silent for a few minutes of comfortable silence, only filled with my own presence. I find myself lost in his ocean eyes, floating around luxuriously.

Finally, his low tone breaks the quiet softly. "I'm not too good with words, so I want you to listen to what I'm thinking," he murmurs shyly while cupping my face and stroking his thumb back and forth across my flushed cheek.

I nod eagerly and close my eyes, listening.

_Nan._

"Go on Luke."

_I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have gone out there and put you in danger. I really like you Nan, you make me feel more at home than I've ever been before. And I think you're beautiful._

Those last words string out a nauseous knot in my stomach. I open my eyes and meet his lost gaze. I try to smile, despite my confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asks quickly.

I frown in frustration. "Why do you like me?" I question bluntly.

Luke looks hurt. "Because I do Nan, you're sweet and beau-"

"But I'm not beautiful! Like Madison," I'm almost yelling now.

A fragile tear rolls down Luke's face. I feel him, he's angry that I think this. But it's true. He leans his face slowly toward me and carefully mutters "Bullshit."

I gasp brightly and cover my mouth to muffle my giggling and he smirks sweetly in return. Maybe Luke's feelings for me weren't right. Maybe somehow it was some sick joke my mind was playing on me. But that didn't mean I wasn't allowed to enjoy it. Every perfect second of it.


End file.
